Heridas
by Cindy Elric
Summary: La noche se extendía y ambos no podían conciliar el sueño... maldito deseo, no podía ser... eran amigos, los más grandes y mejores amigos, no podían estar desesperándose por un roce más íntimo, por un beso...


**Ohayou!**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic es shonen ai, así que si no te gusta el yaoi este no es tu sitio…**

**Amo esta pareja, Killua x Gon es una de mis parejas favoritas! Y no podía evitar escribir aunque sea un fic sobre ellos (son tan kawai! *o*)**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece (sino sería una serie yaoi xD) esta historia es para entretenimiento personal y de ustedes ;D**

**Espero que les guste!**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**

* * *

><p><strong>Heridas<strong>

Era una agradable noche de verano, las luces permanecían apagadas obligándolos a dormir, sólo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana era la que iluminaba la habitación. Desde que se acostaron él no había podido conciliar el sueño, cerraba sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, aquello que lo inquietaba no desaparecía y no lo dejaba dormir, tan cerca… lo tenía tan cerca, el calor interior se incrementaba y los nervios aparecían, ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que salir de ahí o por lo menos pensar en otra cosa, por lo que decidió despertar a su acompañante para pasar el tiempo en algún juego que le pudiera ayudar a alejar esos "pensamientos extraños".

–¿Ne? Killua… –Pronunció tratando de averiguar si dormía o no.

–¿Qué…? –Respondió sonando molesto pero en absoluto lo estaba, en realidad ya había pensado en despertar a su amigo porque no podía dormir.

–No puedo dormir, estoy aburrido… –Dijo estirando los brazos tratando de tocar el techo.

–Yo también… ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó volteándose quedando frente a frente con él.

–Juguemos a algo… mm… ¿pero a qué…? –Pensó un momento y no se le ocurría ninguna idea, por lo que levantando las piernas se sentó.

–¿Alguna idea? –Cuestionó poniendo las manos tras su nuca.

–Ehm… –Se volteó mirando a su compañero y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

–¿Qué pasa? Hey, Gon… ¿Qué…? No-no lo… jajajajaja… –No podía hablar, el moreno de repente se había abalanzado encima para empezar a hacerle cosquillas que no lo dejaban formar frases completas.

–¡Juguemos a la guerra de cosquillas! –Anunció después de atacar por sorpresa a su contrincante, sus manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo del albino sin dejar espacio alguno para que este escapara, pero el contraataque llegó y las manos frías del pequeño asesino empezaron a recorrer toda la piel morena buscando debilitar al cazador.

–Ya… no-no mas… –Habían pasado algunos minutos y empezaba a marearse por la escasez del aire y el exceso de risa.

–Es-esta bien… –Él también estaba exhausto así que terminó con el ataque y ambos se tumbaron nuevamente en la cama, los dos respirando agitadamente y con la temperatura alta no podían recuperarse aun, entonces un reflejo se hizo presente, su mano que estando aun algo temblorosa rozó claramente la mano de su amigo.

El contacto fue ínfimo pero logró inquietarlo ¿Cómo es que ese simple e insignificante contacto logró acelerar su corazón? Recién estaban sus manos por todo aquel pálido cuerpo pero al parecer el éxtasis del momento no permitió que se diera cuenta de aquello, y ahora al pensarlo detenidamente sintió un poco de pena.

–Será mejor que no durmamos de una vez… –Dijo entre jadeo y jadeo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Tienes razón… –Agregó también algo afectado por el contacto…– Buenas noches…

–De esa manera se vuelve a arropar para tratar de conciliar el sueño al igual que su compañero.

Pasaron minutos… horas… pero el dormir era imposible, esa noche iba a ser una de esas interminables en las que los pensamientos iban y venían sin dejarlos en paz.

Ya aburrido de estar quieto sin hacer nada más que estremecerse a cada roce involuntario, el cazador se levantó procurando no hacer el más mínimo ruido, al darse cuenta de que su amigo no mostraba ningún signo de estar despierto suspiró profundamente y emprendió el camino hacia la terraza para recuperar el tan necesario aire que se le había escapado por los suspiros.

Mientras que el chico gatuno en realidad no estaba dormido, sólo lo aparentaba para no incomodar a su acompañante con inútiles preguntas que él mismo no deseaba responder, entonces al sentirse solo, abrió los ojos y los fijó en el techo, tratando de encontrar ahí aquella paz que se le había escapado.

–Hmf… –Suspira nuevamente, apoyando sus codos en la baranda, y fijando sus ojos en las infinitas estrellas que adornaban esa noche, poco a poco la temperatura fue bajando, el temblor se atenuó y el aire regresó, pero a pesar de todo, ese cosquilleo en su estómago y esa necesidad de sus labios no desaparecía, ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando esto a él? Killua era su amigo ¿Por qué tenía que ponerlo así? Enfadado consigo mismo golpea la baranda con su puño hiriéndose y dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas en esa fuerte madera.

–Por favor… –Susurró el pequeño asesino en un hilo de aliento al no poder tranquilizarse, por favor, no podía estar sintiendo eso, no podía estar deseando eso… él es su amigo, su más grande y único amigo, no podía estar desesperándose por un roce más íntimo, por un beso… no… ¡No podía! estaba mal, eso no puede ser…– Maldición… –Suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior, su boca no podía estar suplicándole ese contacto, no podía, eso estaba mal, así que con más fuerza presionó sus dientes en esa piel tan delicada y un hilo de fría sangre se escapó manchando levemente la comisura de su boca.

Aun no tan tranquilo decidió regresar a la cama antes de que el albino se diera cuenta de que no se encontraba. Lentamente se fue introduciendo entre las sábanas, procurando ser lo más delicado posible, hasta que finalmente logra su objetivo, y con todas esas emociones molestándolo trató dormir.

El joven de pálida piel sólo pudo estremecerse ¿Cómo poder resistir el sentir su cuerpo tan cerca? Tan sólo ese delicado contacto hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, no podía resistirlo, no podía más… por lo que se levantó sin cuidar que sus movimientos fueran invisibles.

–¿Killua…? –Pronunció con un poco de dificultad al ver al albino incorporarse tan violentamente– ¿Estás bien…?–

–Bueno… yo… –Se sentó dándole la espalda, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, oprimió su puño y se mordió nuevamente castigándose por sus acciones y pensamientos sin sentido– No… no es nada…

Sintió el extraño tono de su voz y le preocupó de sobre manera, por lo que se arrodilló en la cama y tomándolo de los hombros lo obligó a mirarlo– Killua… tu labio… –Vio claramente como la sangre manchaba la pálida piel, en verdad se había hecho daño.

–No es nada… –Volvió a repetir por inercia, mientras trataba de apartar una de las manos de Gon de su hombro.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó preocupado, sabía que ese daño se lo había auto infringido.

–Es que… –Soltó su mano y la dejó caer, desvió sus ojos y se odió profundamente por haber dado inicio a esa situación– Yo… –No podía decir nada, sólo había un deseo en su mente pero por ningún motivo lo iba a cumplir, así que frente a la causa de su delirio se hirió nuevamente sin piedad por si mismo, haciendo que la cantidad de sangre aumentara.

–¡No! ¡No lo hagas! –Pidió totalmente preocupado, y sin obtener una respuesta sólo atinó a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, aferrarse a él como siempre lo había deseado– No te hagas daño… –Suplicó oprimiéndolo contra él sin dejar que ni siquiera a una partícula de aire los separase.

–Gon… –Abrió la boca ante ese contacto, dejó de lastimarse como tanto se lo suplicaba pero aun así ese dolor no desaparecía, sus ojos titilantes ya no soportaban más, era fácil resistir el dolor físico pero aquel que ocupaba su corazón no podía ser frenado así que las lágrimas prisioneras por tanto tiempo se deslizaron libres por sus mejillas.

–¿Qué pasa Killua? ¿Qué tienes? –Estaba más que desesperado, primero lo ve herirse y luego derrama amargas lágrimas, él jamás había hecho algo así por lo que la preocupación crecía a cada instante– Por favor dime…

–No puedo… no debo… –Repetía una y otra vez, sus ojos seguían desencadenando los mares y sus manos ahora se aferraban a la espalda de aquel responsable por su sufrimiento– No debo… está mal… estoy mal…

–¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué está mal? Dime, dime por favor…

–Lo que siento, lo que pienso, todo… mi deseo… mi mente… todo está mal ¡Todo! –Y así el llanto aumentó volviéndose incontrolable, en verdad no quería eso, quería detenerse y disculparse con una falsa sonrisa que a pesar de ser poco convincente podría dar por terminada esa situación y dejaría todo en secreto, pero en verdad ese dolor era más fuerte que él, lo sobrepasaba, lo derrotaba…

–Te equivocas Killua… tú no estás mal, tú nunca has estado mal… –Le susurra suavemente, acariciando su cabello– Ningún sentimiento tuyo puede ser malo, yo te conozco, por eso lo digo… –Se separa un poco de él y le sonríe– Tú jamás estarás mal Killua, porque yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que hagas o decidas.

–Gon… –Lo mira a los ojos y siente que algo dentro de él se rompe, esa sonrisa tan sincera que le regala, esa amistad tan pura que comparte con él, tan ingenua, tan dulce… y mientras tanto él desea… es una basura, no es más que basura– Soy de lo peor… debería estar solo… –Dice ya sin lágrimas y con los ojos apagados.

–Pero que dices… –Sonríe algo forzoso ante esas palabras.

–Debería estar solo, no debería existir, si, eso es… debería morir, yo debería… –De repente siente un golpe en su mejilla y al levantar el rostro se encuentra con los cristalizados ojos del moreno.

–No te atrevas a repetir eso –lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, sus ojos llenos de tristeza y enfado titilaban amenazadoramente– nunca más vuelvas a decirlo ¿es que a caso no lo entiendes? Yo no podría vivir sin que tú estuvieras a mi lado, yo no podría estar sin ti, si murieras… si tú murieras yo sería capaz de seguirte hasta el mismo infierno me escuchaste… –Sentenció al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas eran liberadas.

–Pero…

–Que tonto… ya me puse a llorar… –Con su puño se limpia los ojos tratando de borrar esas rebeldes lágrimas.

–Gon… tu mano… –Notando el daño la tomó entre las suyas inspeccionado la herida– ¿Qué te pasó…?

–Bueno, es que… yo… me golpee con la baranda de la terraza –Admitió avergonzado.

–¿Y cómo? –Cuestionó mirándolo seriamente, ese golpe fue sin lugar a dudas intencional.

–Estaba enfadado conmigo… –Respondió sinceramente.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó algo temeroso por las palabras del muchacho, era difícil hacerlo enfadar, además de que se castigara a si mismo… era demasiado extraño.

–Por creer estar pensando en cosas malas… –Aceptó ya totalmente acorralado, tal vez podría recurrir a una mentira para escapar de ese problema pero eso no le gustaba además de que era un pésimo mentiroso– Tal vez en las mismas en las que piensas tú… –Agregó sonriendo.

El albino lo escuchó pero le pareció haber oído mal, ¿él dijo "en las mismas"? No podía entenderlo, ¿era acaso que estaba jugando o en realidad lo descubrió? ¿Desde cuando era tan sagaz?– ¿A-a qué te refieres…?

–Pues en un tonto deseo, un deseo que tal vez esté mal pero por eso no deja de ser deseo.

–¿De-deseo? –Las frases que quería pronunciar no llegaban, sólo unos poco monosílabos aparecían en su cabeza.

–Si… ¿Puedo hacerlo realidad? –Preguntó avergonzado pero no por eso desapareció su sonrisa.

–Eh… si… –Suspiró, no sabía que seguiría, un deseo… ¿Qué podría ser? Era un hecho, Gon era la persona más extraña que había conocido pero esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de él. Se sintió estremecer al sentir que aquel rostro se acercaba tanto al suyo y por un impulso cerró sus ojos esperando nervioso ese contacto.

Al ver que el albino cerraba los ojos dudó, tal vez en realidad él no quería eso, tal vez en realidad era un error, tal vez después de eso perdería para siempre su amistad, tal vez… ¡Ah! No podía seguir así, Killua le estaba dando la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo y no se iba a acobardar, él no era así– Esta bien… –Suspiró para si y después de unos segundos su boca ya estaba saboreando aquellos labios con los que tanto había soñado, ese sabor tan exquisito, tan embriagante… sabía a nerviosismo, a sangre, a una profunda soledad, todo lo que le transmitía Killua, ese era su sabor, algo triste pero no por eso menos dulce.

Mientras que el joven asesino profundizaba el beso cada vez más, sin creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo, sin poder asimilar la situación, sólo sentía el sabor de los labios del chico introduciéndose en todo su cuerpo, podía sentir la lengua del cazador jugando a danzar con la suya, sentía ese amor que una vez creyó maldito crecer dentro de su corazón y quemarle intensamente, ese fuego era la boca del moreno que derretía la suya, era tan exquisito, tan dulce, infinitamente más dulce que cualquier chocolate que hubiera probado en el pasado.

Después de unos instantes rompió el beso y recargó su frente junto a la de su acompañante– Prométeme que jamás, jamás volverás a hacerte daño… –Pronunció mirándolo serio y con una nueva luz en su mirada, al mismo tiempo que besaba la comisura del labio en donde quedaba un imperceptible rastro de sangre.

–Te lo prometo… –Accedió sonriendo ante la reciente autoridad que adoptaba el pequeño cazador– Y tú también prométemelo –besó suavemente la mano herida.

–Claro que si –Le sonríe.

Ya cansados, el sueño se hizo presente, ambos nuevamente se acuestan y después de un momento se quedan dormidos, aferrados el uno al otro sin intención de separarse nunca más.

**Fin, finito...**

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter, que les pareció?<strong>

**Espero tener aunque sea un comentario, bueno, con que lo lean y les guste me conformo xD**

**Se cuidaaaaaan!**

**Sayoooooooooooo! :D**

**::::/*Cindy Elric*\\\::::**


End file.
